


More Than a Ghost

by PaulaMcG



Series: Grimmauld Place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HP Halloween 2020, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Samhain, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: At Halloween 1995 Sirius is not eager to welcome ghosts or any other visitors.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Grimmauld Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	More Than a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HP Halloween 2020 and posted both on Dreamwidth and on Livejournal. Thank you for the fest, lovely mods and participants! Thank you for checking and approving this piece, my loyal beta Liseuse!

Venturing out of the room where he's been huddled against Buckbeak, he can't help fearing he'll be visited by his dead. Some of them are evil spirits, the others... he can't bear to think about either. All the memories he was left with are painful. If only bloody Dumbledore hadn't reminded him of the day by suggesting a feast. No, thank you! He's better off alone, but...

A dark shape against the glow in the kitchen hearth, which he's let grow cold... If not a spectre, who's dared disobey...?

The grin on the aged face is more than a ghost of the young werewolf's whom he can almost remember loving. “Brought embers from the goblins' Samhain fire, apples for bobbing, turnip mash from Molly, and...”

“I don't want to celebrate the anniversary of...!”

“Perhaps commemorate some Halloween fun we had in the mid-seventies?”

“Don't expect me to add any happy details to your memories.” He's more frustrated than anguished now, and hungry. And Remus is still underfed. “Let's just eat the turnip.”

“You'll remember 1974. It was full moon, and in the morning Pomfrey...”

Caught him in the light of his turnip lantern, feeding apples to his pale, weary Moony.


End file.
